Tears of an Angel
by BonnieSilver888
Summary: Three years after Allegiant, Tris, Marlene, Uriah and her parents come back to earth after spending three years in Angel's world. However, they keep the form of Angels when they descend because there is no other way to go back to earth. When they comes back, they are welcomed to the gang, but there it something different about them. Will Tobias welcome Tris again? 4Tris! Rated T .
1. Chapter 1

I got up from my nap. "Mom?"

She was beside me in an instant. "Honey?"

"Mom… I want to go back."

-flashback-

_"Years?" I had asked._

_"Yes, it's been years since you died. You can always go back." My mom had caressed my cheek._

_"How many years?" I had asked, a little afraid of the answer._

_"Three years." She had sounded proud, yet sad._

_"Does… does Tobias have a girlfriend?"_

_My mom had shaken her head, and there was a hand on her shoulders. It was father._

_"He was too heartbroken about your death." He had told me. "Now he tries to drink away the pain."_

_Uriah had patted my back. "But he never goes farther! Zeke takes care of that!"_

_He then had yelped, and I realized that Marlene had swatted his shoulder. (I smiled at the memory)_

_"What have I been doing, these three years?" I had sounded a bit angry._

_"Different things, Tris. You learned to fly with your wings. Bake cookies. Swim."_

_I had. I had flown with my angel wings. And I swam in the river, that was neither hot or cold, but the perfect temperature. Such was the life of an Angel._

_Because I was an angel._

_"Let – let me think about it. I'll give you my answer tomorrow." My voice had been shaken._

_But it was firm, now._

-end of flashback-

"Tris, when you go back, you will still have your angel wings, for you will still be an angel."

"But… Tobias and I…"

She smirked. "Ah, yes. You will play. I expect that an angel should not have to go on birth control… Well, we have talked to Marlene, and we are coming with you."

I nodded. I was expecting that. But I blushed at her birth control remark.

"We will leave this evening. Marlene, Uriah, your father and I will head back to the house. You can go to the bar. You'll find Tobias there."

I nodded again and went to the kitchen.

"I want pancakes." I told the empty table. Immediately they came. I smiled. Such was the life of an angel.

I wondered if it was like that for Angels, back on earth. For some reason, I knew it would be.

"Wait for me, Tobias." I murmured, looking down where earth was. "I'm coming."


	2. Chapter 2

"Dark purple dress, with sleeves down to my elbows and clear jewel-things around the neck." I told my wardrobe. I was immediately in everything I wanted.

Mom and Dad came out of their rooms. Mom was in a blue dress with a green jacket, and Dad was in his Abnegation tux, but it was a nice dark green.

Marlene wore a red sleeveless dress. Uriah wore his Dauntless outfit. They looked like they were ready to take on Halloween.

We descended fast, so no pedestrians would point and we would be on national news and there would be a reward for an interview. None of that. We all agreed on that.

After we stopped by the house, I went to the bar.

And guess who I met at the bus stop?

Christina, of course.

"OH MY GODS TRIS WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN IT'S BEEN LIKE THREE YEARS YOU LOOK AWESOME IN DARK PURPLE!" Was her first comment.

Suddenly she gasped at something behind me. I looked behind me and saw my wings.

"Oh yeah I'm an angel." I said.

"OMG YOU LOOK AWESOME IN PURPLE!" she squealed.

We walked to the bar, and I spotted Tobias in a chair, his back to me and Christina. I went to him and tapped his shoulder.

"Tobias." I whispered.

He started. "That was the voice of my Tris." He said.

"Tobias."

He turned around and stared. I suddenly remembered that my dress was low-cut. But I was fine with him staring.

My mother's remark about birth control completely left my mind as Tobias pulled me into a kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

I kissed back, and suddenly I remember one of my fears when I was an initiate: intimacy.

I thought about how much I'd grown since then. And suddenly, I wasn't afraid of it anymore.

I kissed back more, but he pulled away. My heart went _ka-thump._

"Not here, Tris." He muttered into my ear. I understood. We went into a room and I saw Christina kissing Will in the room across from us.

Tobias closed the door.

I suddenly remembered that I had no idea what to do. I knew I loved him more than anything, but I didn't know how to do this.

He made it easier by slowly pulling off my top, making sure not to damage my wings in any way.

This time, I kissed him.

There was a calling in my heart, telling me what to do. He kissed me and we fell back on the bed, our lips intact.

It became more intense. I unbuttoned his shirt and he pulled it off. I looked up into his eyes and saw the Tobias I had seen when I kissed him, before I died.

"Are you ready?" He murmured.

I nodded.

He picked me up and pushed me against the wall.

-after this scene-

Tobias walked me home. We were both a little bit drunk, and I even enjoyed it.

I replayed the room in my mind. He had been so gentle, and he kept reminding me to tell him when to stop. I never did tell him to.

We dropped Christina and Will off at their apartment and were at the gate of my parent's house when he spoke up.

"Hey, I was just thinking that it would be easier, maybe, if you moved into my apartment." I could see the flush of his cheeks even at 2 am.

Our foreheads touched. "I'll have to ask my parents." I said quietly.

He nodded. "Are you coming to the club tomorrow?" (He called the bar a club) He asked. "Tomorrow is Saturday."

"Will you pick me up at four thirty?"

He smiled. "Deal."

We kissed goodnight and I ran into the house to ask my mom the question.

She said yes.


	4. Chapter 4

Tobias came early.

All my things were packed. They would stay in his car while we were in the club, and then we'd go to his house.

Our house.

Uriah and Marlene were staying in the guest room in my parent's house until Uriah mustered up the courage to show himself and Marlene to his parents. My mom and dad had already made themselves known to a few close friends.

Tobias was smirking the whole time we loaded, but I couldn't figure out why until Uriah and Marlene got in the car too.

I turned to Tobias and slapped his arm. "They are NOT living with us!"

"No." He agreed. "Our friends are meeting us at the club."

Our mouths dropped open. Tobias started the car, and we drove to the club. It took five minutes.

"Tobias, my man!" Zeke exclaimed from the patio chair. "Wait, who else is in the car…"

Marlene, Uriah and I extended our wings as we came out. Zeke's eyes widened and he rushed towards us, hugging Mar and I then turning to his brother with tears in his eyes.

And then… the best man hug of all time.

After we got showed ourselves to the rest of the gang… and Peter... We settled down for a drink and talked.

"So what've you guys been doing?" Mar asked.

"Well, Zeke and Shauna are the leaders of Dauntless." Lauren said. "Cara is the leader of Erudite, Amity and Abnegation are run by this guy Karl…"

"Wait, Abnegation _and_ Amity?" I asked.  
>"Yeah." Zeke said. "They kind of merged. But now that your dad's back, he could probably take over Abnegation and leave Karl to Amity. It would be a bite to his huge un-Abnegation-like pride." He took a swig and grinned at Shauna.<p>

Only then did I notice the ring on her finger.

The speaker boomed. "ATTENTION! The rooms down the hall are clean! You may now take over them!"

Christina and Will (**A/N yeah, he's alive**) went to dance one more dance. Lauren and Peter - I did not see that coming! – raced off giggling for the nearest room and locked the door.

Tobias looked at me. I nodded. Christina raised her eyebrows as we raced off to a room and closed the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Moving in was a great hassle. But it was nice to have a few friends help.

Chris and the Pedrad boys helped me move. It was a nice snug apartment, with a large poster that had a dauntless cake that read "STAY DAUNTLESS" with white frosting. Plus, Uriah put up a poster above the master bed that read "SWEET DREAMS ;)" I almost made him take it down, but Tobias found it amusing. It wasn't much – but it was home.

My mom came by after my friends left and went over the apartment… and showed me how to dust and clean it. She also showed me how to bake, make pancakes, and all that jazz. She gave me an old chocolate cake recipe from way back in her family. Tobias had left, seeing it was women's work, and played air hockey with the men of our gang… and Peter. I couldn't imagine Peter as anything less than an annoying pain in the back, but he was reformed. He seemed to really be sad about what he had done in the past. If this had been normal Peter, I'd be wondering what he was up too, but he was Peter changed… though he still wasn't invited to Truth or Dare parties.

"Speaking of Truth or Dare parties." Zeke said coming in from a game, even though no one was speaking of it. "We're having one tonight, here."

My mom, right before she left, gave me a few instructions. "Be careful with what you do with Tobias. Get married before you have a baby… though I suppose you can get pregnant. Just marry before it comes. And clean the house regularly." Then she hugged me. "I can't believe you're so grown up! These past three years have really taught you things." She said, teary-eyed. "But I see you want me out of the way. I'll go, I'll go. And have fun!" She called, before grabbing her jacket and going out the door.

We waited for the others to get here before starting our Truth or Dare session. I started. "Zekey, man, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare, I'm Dauntless!" He shouted.

"Okay." I said. "Um… go phone your mom and tell her you're pregnant."

He grabbed his cell phone without hesitation and dialed his mom's number, putting it on speakerphone.

"Ezekiel?" Said his mom's voice.

"Hey, mom... you'll never believe this."

"I'm sure I won't."

"I'm pregnant."

There was silence, and we could hear Hana yelling for someone. She told her husband, and we could hear him grabbing the phone. "Don't prank your mother, son." He begged. "You know she's a bit sensitive and touchy after we lost your brother."

"Who, me?" Uri said instantly. There was a scream, and bang as a door slammed, and a gasp.

"Uriah?" his dad said.

"Oh, right." Uriah remembered. "I died. Well, I'm back. News Flash."

The door of our apartment banged open and Hana rushed in, murmuring a thank you to Tobias for telling her the address of her apartment last night, though she didn't know why at the time. She hugged the life out of Uriah (not literally, of course). Then Hana turned to Marlene and me.

"You're here!" She exclaimed and hugged Marlene. She then turned to me. "I knew your parents were back, but Tris!" She then proceeded to hug me so tightly I thought I'd burst. "I'm interrupting your game, aren't I? I'll leave, I'll leave." She bustled out of the room, tears streaming down many people's faces as the joyful reunion ended.

"So." Zeke said. "Chris, truth or dare?"

"Truth." She said. Uri looked too hugged to say "Pansycake".

"How many times have you and Will done it?" Zeke said decidedly. Everybody _oooh_'d and waiting for her answer.

"We… er…" She stopped and took off her top, revealing a lacy black tank top. "Tris, Truth or Dare."

It continued until Uriah's hair was pink and filled with hair clips and we were down to our underclothes. I blushed at the way Tobias looked at my legs, so I decided to end the game.

"All right people, game's over." I said. "There are fold-out couches and we have an extra bed. Make yourselves comfortable. Good night."

We started back to bed, but I felt a bile taste in my mouth. I ran to the bathroom and threw up.

As I turned to walk out, Chris stood there, smirking.

"You are." She said, smirking.

"No…" I sat down on a bench. "I'm dizzy. I think I'm sick."

"Do angels get sick?" She asked, taken aback.

"On earth, they apparently do." I said, leaning against the wall.

Chris said something like "I'll get Shauna, she's a nurse." She ran out.

Marlene helped me back to bed, and Tobias fussed over me as Shauna checked me out.

"Flu." She pronounced. "We're all staying here until it's over with. I have to check everybody here to see if they have it or not. No one leaves until it's over. Tobias, you might as well stay with her. You're the one most likely to get infected next."

He hopped in bed with me and started snoring. Shauna shook her head, muttering something about men, and went to check all the others, including herself. She came back around thirty minutes later. Tobias was already asleep, or at least pretending to be.

"Zeke has it." She said. "But for now, that's it. We're all staying here, though. Uriah and I can take turns getting groceries."

"How long will they be here, Doctor?" Tobias suddenly said, waking from his sleep. "Tris and I need to be alone."

Shauna smirked at my blush. "A week or two at the most. It'll be fine. You'll have plenty of time to propose in front of everyone." She smiled, and went to her fold out couch. Pretty soon, everyone was well asleep. I don't know about everyone else, but my dreams were about a certain boy next to me.


	6. Chapter 6

The next week was… interesting.

Zeke woke up sick the next day, and Shauna developed a cough, though she kept on treating everybody – including herself. The next one to get sick after Zeke and Shauna was Chris, then Marlene, and then Uriah. Lynn had had to leave last night right after the Truth or Dare game, but Shauna sent her an email. Lynn responded that she was in bed drinking hot cocoa, because she had a high fever and was cold. Shauna sent her a long list of things she needed to do, and all that jazz. Will had been vaccinated when he revisited Erudite to see Cara again. Caleb and Cara were dating now.

The time finally came when Tobias and I were not sick, signaling the end of the round. Everyone soon got better, and the day came when they left. Chris stayed for a day longer than them, explaining that "Will wants to surprise me with an apartment do over."

"Well, as long as you're here, you might as well be a witness." Tobias shrugged.

"Witness to what?" Chris asked eagerly.

He leaned over and whispered in her ear. She flushed purple in excitement and grabbed her purse. "I've got to go shopping for this!" She squealed. "Tobias, Tris, you coming?"

"No." I said firmly. "Tobias and I are having some us time in the bedroom."

Tobias looked at me in a way that made me blush. Chris shrugged and ran out the door. I closed it and herded Tobias in our bedroom.

"Alright, Tobias. What the heck is going on?" One of my wings swatted his back.

"Hey!" He protested, trying not to laugh. I then realized that the great Toby Man was ticklish.

"The Great Toby Man?" Tobias said, looking terrified.

"Oh." I said. "I said that out loud?" I climbed onto his lap and wrapped my legs around his waist and ran my hands over his stomach. He moaned. "Tris… Tris please… you can't be so cruel…"

"Can't I?" I asked, and proceeded to find his ticklish spots. He wiggled out from under me and turned me over so we were facing each other, lying on the bed.

"I know where to tickle you." He warned. "Don't even think about it."

I tickled behind his knee. He laughed softly. "Oh, you asked for it!"

He rolled closer to me and kissed me, right below the jaw. I blushed and moaned. "Okay, okay, fine you win."

He didn't stop, he ran his hands down to my stomach, tickling it. I was in a hopeless and helpless situation. I just went limp and let him do his payback, though I admit I begged him to stop many times, however faintly.

I soon became aware of a presence in the doorway. "Tobias… Toby man, put your shirt back on, Christina's back."

Chris stood there with a load of shopping bags, which she dumped on my desk. "I didn't want to interrupt you guys." She said, smirking. "But, Tobias, I have to dress Tris."

He nodded, a bit of red on his face, as he pulled his shirt back on and left Chris to torture me.


	7. Chapter 7

Finally, she had me in a red dress that was more of a long shirt; it went down to an inch above my knees. I tried to tell her that it was a long shirt, but she just put my hair in a French braid and presented me to Tobias.

His jaw dropped. "You look absolutely beautiful."

I blushed. He was in the same outfit he had been in two weeks ago, when I met him at the bar. Only now they were clean ripped jeans with no mud. I was glad that Toby man had a washing machine. The Erudites came up with many things while we were gone.

Tobias took my arm, and he walked me to the Pit in Dauntless compound. I gasped at the change.

There were lights, and the fighting ring had expanded, and there was more Dauntless cake than ever. He took me aside and Chris sat on a bench and watched us.

"Tris." He began. "I've known you for a while. I even recognized you as I pulled down the rope and you entered Dauntless for the first time: I recognized you as a girl who had a happy family in Abnegation. I had only seen you twice before, and I never got up enough courage to talk to the opposite sex before I entered Dauntless.

"But Tris, now you are a beautiful Angel. I-" his voice broke. "I missed you like heck. I almost died of depression and stuff. And, Tris, I don't want to lose you again."

"Tobias, you won't!" I said, taking his hand in mine. "I'm staying."

His eyes dropped. "You said that, too… right before you went to Erudite to sacrifice yourself. Tris, you're a Selfless Dauntless."

I squeezed his hands. "I swear, from now on, no more broken promises."

He smiled at me. "Okay… I need you Tris." He said, and I could tell he was saying it from the heart. "I love you."

"I love you too!" I said plainly.

He got down on one knee. "Tris Prior, please. Will you marry me?"


	8. Chapter 8

I caught up my hand to my mouth, and my wings beat so fast that the ones who were in the fighting ring were literally blown away. My wings were glowing with a rainbow light. I remember something my mother told me, a while ago… "Your wings have power, Beatrice. More power than you think. They are literally physical gentle awesome rainbows."

I nodded, breathless. He got back up, and we kissed. He slid a pearl ring on my finger. "As pure as my fiancée."

There were loud claps. I turned to see a beaming Christina and the rest of the gang, looking completely bashful.

"Oh, DARN!" I said out loud. "I can't believe I forgot!"

"What?" Chris said.

"It's almost Christmas!" I exclaimed. "Presents and stuff! Friends and family over! Birthdays!"

"Your birthday?" Zeke stared at me.

"Tomorrow." I admitted.

"OMG YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED?" Lynn rushed over. "Congrats! Go jump off a building!"

I soon learned that "Go jump off a building!" was her new greeting.

We spent some time in the Pit and then went back to our apartment. I sat awake long after Tobias had gone to sleep.

I surfed You tube on my new tablet Tobias had gotten me for an early birthday present. I finally found what I was looking for… songs by Taylor Swift. I loved her songs. I'd only been back on earth for two and a half weeks, but I already loved her music. She was the most famous Divergent… all the Divergents became known when the Erudites stopped looking for them. She was the most famous.

I clicked on a song that I'd never heard before – Blank Space. It turned out to be a music video. It's fascinating what Erudites come up with for the world of factions.

I listened and watched it once – and again – and again – and again. I couldn't stop listening. It was addicting. I sang along a bit the 100th time I listened to it.

_Nice to – Meet you – where you – been_

_I can show you incredible things_

I bit my lip – I didn't know the words right after that.

_And I thought_

_"__Oh my God. Look at that face. You look like. My next mistake."_

_"__Love's a game. Wanna play?"_

I started dancing to it. The song stirred me in ways I didn't know to express in any way.

_"__They'll tell you I'm insane. But you know I love the players. And you. Love. The game!"_

_"__I'll find out. What you want. Be that girl. For a month. But the worst. Is yet to come."_

_"__Oh. No."_

The way I raged at myself in the mirror, I would have thought myself a demon.

_"__Screaming. Crying. Perfect. Storms. I can make all the tables turn. Rose. Garden. Filled with. Thorns."_

I looked horrid, pulling my hair and my wings pulled in to avoid any damage.

_"__Oh my God. Who is she? I get drunk. On jealousy. You'll come back. Each time you leave. Cause darling I'm a nightmare dressed like a daydream."_

I didn't even know myself when the 200th time was over. Mascara was running, my hair was wild, and my eyes were more than awake. They were vicious. I felt like pulling out a wall, or knifing a silver car.

I turned to go to bed, and saw Tobias looking at me with a bat ready.

"Who the heck are you?" He growled. "Where's Tris?"

I shook out my trance. "I'm right here, Tobias. I had a Swift moment."

He looked at me warily, and welcomed me back to bed. "Get some sleep, Tris. Our wedding's next month on Friday."


	9. Chapter 9

I had many Swift moments after that – they were actually quite fun. Once, Chris came while I was doing a Blank Space. She screamed.

"OH MY GOD TRIS WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?"

"_I'm dying to see. How this one ends."_

She gasped. "_I can make the bad guys good for a weekend."_

I stared at her. "Swiftie?"

"Totally." She grinned.

So there was someone other than me who had Swift moments. Actually, Chris had come over to discuss the wedding. We only had two weeks left.

"Chris, you're my bridesmaid." I instructed.

"Darn!" She said. "I wanted you to be my bridesmaid."

"What! When did he propose?"

She blushed. "Last night."

I tried to remember – "But of course it was last night. I was listening to "Mine"."

"You're too obsessed." She cautioned. "Don't become too much of a Swiftie."

I stared at her. "Why." I whined. "Please?"

She frowned and held up a wedding dress. "You look absolutely amazing in dark purple! And with this veil…"

"Okay. Okay." I gave in. "Dark purple dress and white veil. Where do you even get this stuff?"

"Erudite has factories that the factionless work in." Chris said matter-of-factly. "They're the ones that make our clothes and stuff, as well as the Abnegation and Amity. Speaking of those factions, has your father petitioned for control over Abnegation yet?"

"Yes, he has." I nodded. "He was outraged that they had joined. I think that he and Karl are in a meeting now, doing battle." My wings flapped, making the curtains rustle and Chris's hair fly. "He'd better win."

"The factions are better separated." Christina agreed.

There was a knock on the door. I folded in my wings and they shimmered and disappeared – a little trick I learned – and opened it to someone I didn't know.

"I'm here from the faction of Erudite." Said the man in a clipped accent. "I'm here for Beatrice Prior and Christina."


	10. Chapter 10

My eyes widened. "Um… they're not here." I said. "Mistress Prior and Mistress Christina left with Master Eaton to go see a hockey game."

Christina nodded along, catching my play. "They'll be back soon, though. Give us your information, Master, and we'll tell them you were here."

The man stepped in, and we were informed of his true height. "Tell me where to find them."

"The hockey game." Chris said. "At 125 Braker Ln."

"Who are you, Master?" I asked, curtsying. "I'll give Mistress Prior your name."

"I'm… a… friend of her brother's." He said finally. I could tell he was lying. "Albert MacAllister."

I couldn't recall a Mr. MacAllister, or my bother ever talking about one, but I managed a smile. "I'll tell her, Master MacAllister." I said in my innocent servant voice. "Shall we escort you to where Mistress Prior is?"

I mentally cursed myself. If he said yes… but he said no. "I'll go myself." He said stiffly. "Thank you." He picked up his suitcase and straightened his tie, and stepped out of the apartment.

We collapsed with a sigh on the couch. "What could he have wanted us for?" Christina asked in a shivering voice.

"For something bad." I guessed, remember my time in Erudite so long ago. "I'll tell Tobias."

"Tell me what?" Tobias came out of the kitchen, munching on Dauntless Cake with Cheetos on top. That could _not_ taste good. Then again, he seemed to enjoy it.

Together, Chris and I sketched the visit of the "Mysterious Thai man" as Chris called him.

"Tris, you should go talk to your brother." Tobias said immediately. "You can go there now and not get a scolding. You can probably fly there." He said, gesturing to my now-visible wings.

"Well, let me at least get dressed in something presentable!" I said and went into the bedroom. "Chris, stay here until I get more info."

As I changed, Tobias came in. I blushed and finished dressing.

"Your figure is bigger." He noted.

"Yeah, well, it does that." I said sarcastically.

I turned to the window and prepared for the flight. At the last moment, I turned to look at Tobias. "You're going to insist on coming, aren't you?"

Tobias took my hand. "Yep."

I left a note for Christina, and we flew off to Erudite… together.

Little did we know that Chris was dying on our couch.


	11. Chapter 11

"Caleb!" I hugged him.

"Tobias?" Caleb asked. He was staring at the pearl on my finger. "Are you two engaged?"

I was scared that he would explode with fury when Tobias nodded proudly, but Caleb just broke into a huge grin. "All I ask, is be good to my sister."

"There is something." Tobias said hesitantly. "When we get married… you'll be my brother-in-law. Forget our rocky past?"

I had no idea what they were talking about, but Caleb just nodded and turned to me. "Beatrice, why are you here in Erudite?"

I told him everything out the mysterious Thai man, and Caleb looked terrified. "Oh, I know him all right. He was our Eric, but he was replaced with someone better when an initiate he wasn't too fond of suddenly died. He became factionless."

"And we left Chris alone!" I exclaimed, face palming. "And with a note telling her where we were!" I turned to Tobias. "We've got to leave!"

"We were never here." Tobias told Caleb as we achieved liftoff.

"OMG CHRIS!" I screamed as I got the couch, which was covered with blood. I wrapped my wings around her and willed them to heal. Her wounds closed. Her eyes opened. She shot up from the couch.

"MORE FACTIONS!" She screamed. "MORE FACTIONS! WE CAN'T FIGHT AGAINST THEM ALONE!" She screamed at me. "I'm so glad you're safe! Those men are on their way to Erudite! Also, you look horrible in light green."

I blinked at her a few times. "There are more factions, and you're worried about my looks?" I shook my head. "Just where are these factions?"

She walked around a bit, then pointed to the east, outside the walls. "Over there, outside the wall. They're planning to take over our factions. That man shot me in the chest! I was dying and calling for you, but the men found the note and set off for Erudite! I thought I was done for."

"An army." Tobias said. "We've got to rise up an army from all the factions in order to fight the other factions."

"But wait." I intervened. "Who's leading these factions?"

Tobias looked surprised. "Oh, did I not tell you? Jeanine didn't lose all of her blood. The Erudites donated blood and got her heart pumping again…"

"Oh, no." I groaned.

"She left the factions to start a new life somewhere..." Tobias continued.

"She's leading one of the factions." Chris finished. "Others are too, I guess. This time your mother's innocent, Tobias. But what are we going to do?"

I looked at Tobias. "First, we're going to send ambassadors to find out if this is true. If they don't come back here in days – this is war."

"Swell. How are we going to get an army? Tape pictures to walls and sell ads to TV channels?"

I stared at her. "Huh?"

"Forget it." She said. "But how?"

"Well." I said thoughtfully. "I think Nita could help."


	12. Chapter 12

"You?" Nita rose from her chair. "What are _you_ doing with my boyfriend?" She glared at Tobias.

"Your boyfriend?" I asked her, but the question was meant for Tobias.

He looked at Nita. "Boyfriend? I don't think so. Anyway, we have a problem." He explained about the factions.

Nita looked shocked. "More factions? Puny imitators. But you need an army? Done." She grinned and waved her arms. "You came to the right person."

"Good." I said. "How do we get the army?"

"Now, that's good." Nita said. "But no. Before you even think of an army, you have to think about who's leading said army."

Tobias looked at me. "Isn't it obvious?"

"Um, no." I told him. They both ignored me.

"So, Tris and Tobias are leading." Nita said. "Christina, obviously, is co-leader. Now, when you get enough guns for around 2000 people, come back."

"Hah! I'm just joking." She said after we were done complaining. "I've got guns enough for 200-300 people, left over from the factionless raid last month."

"The factionless tried to take over Candor." Tobias explained. "It didn't work, obviously. But if the factionless were working for someone else, or possibly under a simulation…"

"There we go." Nita said. "More factions. We need more guns."

"There's plenty of them at Dauntless Headquarters." Tobias piped in.

"Good." Nita said firmly. "So, here's how you go about getting an army. You ask someone. That person probably knows people, who knows more people… you get the picture. And… boom. By the next week, you have at least 2000 people."

"Gee." Tobias said. "You couldn't have just told us."

"You have to be prepared." Nita said.

"But what do you get out of this?" I suddenly asked.

"Easy." She said with a smirk. "I get to train initiates after this is all over."

"Done." Tobias said. "And a spot in the war, too. We need all the hands we can get."

So, I talked to the girls. Lynn was last.

She had black hair with purple tips, like a sort of punk girl. "Hey." She said.

"I need an army." I explained the whole thing. She grinned – it was creepy, got up and turned around. "I know a guy."

I got scared for the other factions.


	13. Chapter 13

The next week on Monday, 2013 people showed up in Dauntless Headquarters. Tobias took the stage and started speaking. It went quiet.

"I'm sure you all know why you're here." He started.

"To show the other factions who's boss around here!" Someone yelled from the crowd.

"Sure." Tobias said. "But what you may not know is that tomorrow, five people are going out to see just what these other factions are all about. Six has agreed to lead this group. What four people will join her?"

I stood next to Tobias and scanned the crowd. There were about fifty hands up. I looked at the clothes they were wearing… there were a few Amity, exactly 18 Erudite, and even a few Abnegation. But only eight from Dauntless.

"Okay… Amy?" I called. A dark-skinned Amity smiled and came up to the stage, slightly behind me. "Linda, Mark, and David." Two buff guys – one from Erudite, one from Dauntless – came up to join Amy, Linda from Abnegation right behind them.

I don't know why I chose the Stiff. She was certainly not small, but she seemed peaceful enough, aside from her red hair. Tobias kept speaking.

"We will divide in groups. There are ten instructors here that can train you: Nita, Christina, Zeke, Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, Peter, Shauna, Will, and me, Four. Choose your instructor."

Most of the Erudites went over to Marlene or Will. The Amity's went to Shauna and Peter. The rest divided. Soon there were no seats left, and the said instructors were leading their "initiates" off to different places to begin their training.

"Okay, so." I started, turning to my little group. "We're factionless from these factions who left to find a new life, got it? No fighting whatsoever. And no naming factions or what they stand for, in case they use that against us. And no information about your past, except for the fact that you're factionless. Got it?"

My group nodded. Mark spoke up. "No fighting? If not to fight, then why do we go there?"

"We're going there to scout out the area, things like that." I said. "We'll take a gun each, but other than that. No weapons. We've given up the life of factions, remember? We're surprised to see more factions, and want to leave as soon as possible to get a new life with absolutely no factions. We stay there for a week at most."

They all nodded. "Now… Mark, you're from Dauntless. Show these people around. Give them the basic shooting, knife-throwing skills you learned in early initiation. Run around the compound."

"What'll you be doing?" Mark challenged.

"I will be watching your progress." I said. "You're on rocky ground, initiate. You make me proud, you're in."

Mark's eyes widened. "But… but…it's Four… you're not leading Daunt…"

"I think." I said, walking up to him. "That having died," I spread my wings, "and being the fiancée of Four, I can decide things right now. What do you think?"

They all nodded vigorously. I walked backwards. "Good. After Mark is done, you'll go to the dorms for some sleep. They are not gender separated, so be careful of what you have with you. Amy, you might want to exchange your skirt for jeans."

As Mark began the tour, I turned and ran for the capture the flag ground. I climbed up to where the other team had hidden the flag, that first time I ever played, and scanned the compound.

Mark was just introducing knife-throwing to the rest of the group. He proudly showed off the skills he had learned, and allowed the other three to get started.

"The best at knife-throwing, so far, is Amy." I mused. "I wonder why the Amity is the best… I'll have to ask her." Amy was also the best at shooting. I climbed down and ran over to them.

"Alright! Break time. Amy, I need to talk to you." Amy shrugged and followed me into a deserted area of the cafeteria.

"Amy, I noticed that you were the best out of the three in knife-throwing and shooting. I need you to tell me why, and I need you to tell me now."

Amy looked around, then sighed. "The leader of Amity, Robert Black… he's in contact with the other factions. He thinks that it's the only way to keep peace, since we're not many. Amity has sided with the other factions. They come by three times a week and train us."


	14. Chapter 14

"Oh." I said after a pause.

"That's why there were so many Amity today… more than half the faction doesn't agree with him and came here at first call. We left our fields, but brought our harvest." Amy pointed to many baskets of fruit, veggies, and watermelon. I love watermelon too much for it to be a fruit.

"Is… is your leader a transfer?" I asked her.

"Yes." She said. "He transferred from Abnegation."

I sat down. "Oh my."

"Are you an initiate?" I asked her.

"No, I'm 17 – almost 18." She said.

"Okay, group. Time's up. I've changed the schedule a bit."

Tobias's group ran by. Tobias was at the end, and we shared a quick kiss before he left to train the knife-throwing.

"So what's the schedule?" Linda asked. Her gray sleeves were torn, but she didn't seem to mind. It was then that I noticed that David had not said a word the whole time. I got an idea.

"Linda, you know how the factionless act." I started. "How old are you?"

"I'm 15." She said. "My parents are training with Nita."

"Okay." I said. "So you haven't had your ceremony yet. Where would you have transferred? Or would you have stayed?"

She looked at me. "The ceremony would have been next week. I turn 16 tomorrow. I've already had my test thingy." She hesitated. "I would have transferred to… um… Dauntless."

I deduced from her hesitation that she was a Divergent. I nodded at her. "Anyway, coach them on how the factionless act. If I hear that you don't want to listen to the youngest one in the group, maybe you'd rather not be in the group." They nodded. Something clicked in my head. "Who's leading your faction?"

"Andrew Prior." She said. "He's an Angel too."

I flew a few inches off the ground and did a celebratory jig, coming down soon after. "Good. So Abnegation and Amity are no longer merged?"

Linda and Amy exchanged looks. "I know what you're asking… the answer is they are no longer merged."

"That's good." I sighed with relief. "There should always be only five factions." I turned to the wall. "Beyond there, somewhere, there are more factions. We have to find out what they're up to.


	15. Chapter 15

The next day, I woke up my group at 5 am.

"Come on." I said. "Get your guns and your factionless clothes. We're on a mission."

We were ready in about a half hour. Linda led us to where the factionless were, and we merged with them until 6, when we quietly left before Abnegation came.

I led them to the wall. "There's only one way we can go about this." I told them, just above a whisper. "Follow me." I slipped through the wires. The rest of my group followed. I willed my wings to disappear.

"Now we have to be careful. Act factionless." We crept along the bushes until we heard whooping. "Now remember, be caught. But be surprised. And above all, don't be separated. My name is now Amanda. Mark, you're Sam. David, you're Sawyer. Linda, you're Martha. Amy, you're Katherine."

We crept along, but a little less cautiously. We crept in plain sight of four people.

"Hey!" One shouted. More ran over. "Run!" I hissed. We got up and tried to run, but we were weak from hunger – I made sure that we didn't eat a lot before we left – and we were running pathetically. They soon caught up with us and caught us.

"Hey, stop!" I protested. "What are you doing?"

"Sorry, but we've got to bring anybody from the factions in the city." The one who shouted explained.

"But we're just factionless!" Linda wailed loud enough to attract more attention. I have to give credit – she's too smart for Abnegation. She probably had aptitude for Erudite.

"No matter, little girl." Said one who had just run up. "We have to bring you up in front of the leader of our faction, Angel Matthews."

David started to sweat. "Would Angel happen to have any siblings?"

"Naw." Said another. "My name is Eric."

I peered at his face for any signs of his being the Eric of old. There was absolutely no resemblance.

"We don't want any more factions!" Linda wailed. "We want to be free-e-e!"

Eric brought his hand over Linda's mouth. "If you don't hush up, you'll be set free… in the River Faction."

I didn't know what that meant, but Linda quieted down. Amy shuddered. Maybe she knew what that meant.

"I'm Eric." The man said again. "This is Fred, Matthew, John, David, and Shawn."

"I'm Amanda." I said. "That's Sam, Katherine, Sawyer, and Martha."

Eric turned out to be the only one without a "prisoner" so he simply led the way in silence.

"Wait here." Eric instructed the other men as he went into house. He came out soon after. "Angel will see you now."


	16. Chapter 16

16

"So, let me get this straight." Angel said after I finished explaining who we were and why we were here. "You're factionless from other factions, who left to find a new life – with no factions. Am I correct?" I nodded.

"And you came upon us by accident?" She asked. I nodded again.

She stood up. "I will let you go. Eric, guide them to the Wood faction."

"Don't your factions have names?" Amy asked.

"Yes." Angel said after a moment. "The sign for my faction, Harmonious, is children playing. The sign for another faction, Efficacious, is someone helping another. The sign for another faction, Sincere, is two people speaking. Astute is an open book, and Fortitude is a bear."

We nodded along. Eric headed us to the west, and I noted that we were going _around_ the city.

"That's Sincere." Eric pointed to people wearing white. "They're wearing white because they're pure. The initiates are wearing faded white, because they aren't pure yet."

We passed through Sincere. "We call them the River faction because they live right next to the river, and because they are probably the boldest faction of all. When they do speak, their words flow like water."

We skirted around Astute. "They wear red because red is sharp. They value fashion, but they also value learning. They go through books many times, and some write books. They invent many things."

Finally, we came to Fortitude, on the edge of the forest. "These people are brave. They wear brown because they are unique, and because they are tough, like bears. This is where you will be staying."

"What faction are you in?" Amy asked him.

"I am in Astute." He said. "Did you not notice my red clothing?"

"What clothes do the other two factions wear?" I asked, curious.

"Harmonious wear blue." Eric said. "Efficacious wear camouflage, unless they are helping someone or with other factions. Then they are purple. But their camouflage is clothing that Astute invented; it's like a chameleon."

Eric led us to the dorms of Fortitude. "But where do the factionless go?" Linda wanted to know.

"The factionless have the choice of joining Efficacious or working for Astute." Eric replied. "They can't just live anywhere. They have to do something."

"Oh." Linda said in a small voice. "Okay."

"You have the choice to leave whenever you want." Eric said, leaving the dorms. "But cause any trouble, and you're going to go to the River faction." The door closed.


	17. Chapter 17

We were asleep until Fortitude came in.

They were high-fiving and running through the dorms. They started up various showers and began undressing to get into their pajamas, careless of gender. They tossed their clothes into large basins and hopped into bed. The process took an hour and a half.

Then we finally all went to sleep.

"Hey! Wake up! Wake up! Rise 'n' shine!" Someone yelled from the stairs. They jumped up and grabbed their clothes. The showers started.

Mark and I were used to the Dauntless life. We sprang up, too, and grabbed our clothes. My group was more reluctant to get dressed in front of the opposite sex, but we did it anyway and ran out with them.

"Alright, alright." Someone shouted. "Tomorrow we go over to Amity." There were shouts. "We've got to hunt for our factions and keep them safe!"

There was a great hustle as people grabbed various weapons and got into lines. I kept my gun hidden and grabbed a bow and quiver off the table, signaling the rest of my group to do the same. I noted that they had put out extras for us.

"Alright! Into your rows, people!"

Fortitude scrambled into six lines. My group got into the same line as I did. Thank goodness.

"Row one, to Harmonious!" The man – who I could see now – yelled. The row farthest to the left marched to Harmonious. "Row two, to Efficacious! Row three, Sincere! Row four," I winced as I was reminded of Tobias… I wonder what he was doing? Did he miss me? "Row four, Astute! Five, patrol the border. Six!" He turned to our line, the only line left. "Show these newcomers how we hunt!"

Our line got up and ran for the woods. A few people strayed, letting us catch up with them. I had my invisible wings help with my running a bit.

"I'm Caroline, and this is Max and Jack." Caroline said. "We're supposed to show you how to hunt."

"We're initiates." Max put in. "Helping you helps _us_ get higher and higher to becomes full members of Fortitude."

"I hope we don't become factionless, like you." Jack said tauntingly. "What'd you do wrong?" But I noticed that his eyes were on Linda.

"Jack." Said Caroline, who had also noticed. "Don't be mean. We're supposed to help them get better, not make them worse." She sidled up to us confidentially. "Don't listen to him. He gauges newcomers – like other initiates – reactions before he flirts."

"He's the biggest flirt initiation has seen since the days of our leader himself." Remarked a member of Fortitude as he passed by. "Less talking, more hunting."

"What's initiation like, Jack?" Linda was asking as they crouched behind a tree.

"Oh, well, you just basically do what the members do and the leader watches you to see if you have what it takes." Jack shrugged. "I've made it through the first few weeks. I only have two weeks to go before I'm cut or I make it in. Cow!" Jack caught up his gun and fired into the bushes.

Linda ran over with Jack to see it. I saw Linda draw her knife and finish it off. I smiled – I hoped she'd transfer to Dauntless, if we ever got to hold the ceremony.

We came home with enough food to feed the factions and more. Another row of Fortitude came back with exactly 270 fish. Row five came back with squirrel meat.

I had to admit… it felt good to feed with factions. And it also sounded good to hear someone say that Jack was paying no one more attention since Linda came along… and to hear Mark tease Linda about Jack.


	18. Chapter 18

**I was asked for fluff. So… fluff.**

The week flew by.

We didn't go to Amity at all, and they didn't press us to. However, they did press us to stay just one more week.

"It was great having you five here!" Caroline said. "I do believe that you taught Jack a lesson, Linda."

"Me?" Linda blushed. "What could I have taught him?"

"That if he stops looking for pretty girls for a bit, one will pop up under his nose." Max declared. "And do please stay. We've gotten loads more food since you came."

"Maybe we'll visit sometime." I amended. "The factions at home weren't nearly as fun as here was. But I want some life. Come on, crew."

So we left, going outwards. After about a mile or so, we went back inwards, crawling through the wire again and crept to Dauntless HQ.

"Oh my gods Tris, you're back!" I got crushed by a bulky Tobias.

"Yep." I said. "That happens. Can't breathe."

Tobias got up. "It's so good to see you!"

"I noticed."

"Come to the bedroom. Nita will take care of everyone for now, they're in the cafeteria anyway. But tell me, how did it go?"

So we went into the bedroom and I told him everything that happened. I shut the door. "Even though the factions are separated, they're like one huge happy family. We could learn something from them." I said before I thought, crawling under the covers.

Tobias nodded thoughtfully. "I suppose so." He shrugged. "But I'm focused on you for now, Trissy."

He pushed me down so I was laying on my back, under the covers. We kissed, and it became heated. Tobias met my eyes, and I shrugged, signaling him that he could continue. I guess he could never get over the habit. He crawled under the covers with me.

"Poke." He poked my stomach.

"Poke." I poked his bare chest.

"Poke." He poked mine.

"Poke." I poked his arm.

"Poke." He poked my nose.

We had a little mini poke war, which turned into a tickle war, which turned into him chasing me over the bedroom and over the apartment (I think I forgot to mention that our apartment was literally right next to Dauntless HQ) and then me crawling under the covers, and then him crawling on top of me, and then I was trapped.

"You win, again." I muttered. "Why is it always you?"

"Because, Trissy." He said playfully. "I know you."

He kissed me, and I sighed. "I'll get you someday, Four."

He tickled my waist. I moaned. "Not yet, Six." He said, mock serious. "Not yet."


	19. Chapter 19

I crawled out of bed the next morning, groaning and rubbing my back. "I'm sore."

Then I noticed Tobias sitting on the desk chair, grinning. I hopped over to him and slapped his face playfully. "How inappropriate."

He fake frowned. "But Trissy!"

"No buts!" I said firmly. "Now where'd you put my clothes?"

"I hid them!" He exclaimed child-like. "Haha!"

I threw his shirt in his face and went over the apartment looking for my clothes. They were on top of the fridge.

"Really, Tobias?" I asked him, sliding on my black jacket. "Really?"

He shrugged. "I was bored. You looked so cute twisted in the cover with bite marks all over the pillow."

I pulled on his arm. "We have to go to Dauntless HQ. I hear shouting."

He whined, but came with me. I ran onto the stage. Amy ran up to me.

"A message from Amity!" She said. "From my brother. He wanted to come, but he decided to stay. But he just came!"

"They're about to launch an attack on Candor." Said a fair young man, walking up. "Candor doesn't know, obviously. They're oblivious of the destruction that they're about to face. I'm Carlo, by the way." He held out his hand, and Tobias and I shook it. "Carlo Sandyman."

"We have to protect Candor." Amy concluded. "Only the brave faction and Amity is going."

"Oh gods." Tobias said. "Only Amity? We have to be ready."

As Tobias called the groups, Linda went over to me. I was surprised by tears on her stony face.

"I can't fight Jack." She said, her voice quivering. "I'm sorry… I just _can't._"

I placed a hand on her shoulder. "You're not going to. You're going to stay and hold down the fort with Mark and David and Amy. We can't risk recognition. I'm going to stay. It's an agreement I had with Tobias."

I didn't tell her that Tobias had told me – convinced me in a way I would not tell a 16 year old – that I would be staying safe holding down the fort while he did the dirty work of making Candor safe.

So, they left. Most of our Army left. The rest of us kept the border of Dauntless secure. There was someone within five feet of each other. We went in rows.

One row in the outer. One row right behind. And that wasn't even one fourth of the people in our Army. I smiled. "We're ready."

"Are you sure, Miss Prior?" Said Mr. MacAllister from behind me. "You don't even look like you could run from those crows you were so scared of."


	20. Chapter 20

"DUDE!" I screamed and stabbed him in the stomach. He launched backwards. "I don't know what you're up to, Miss Prior, but I'm sure that…" He faltered and looked down and the blood pouring out of his wound. "Miss Prior?" He stumbled backwards, and tripped over a loose stone. He fell on his back. His breathing stopped.

But I didn't feel triumphant. I felt pain. I felt sorrow for his family. I felt sorrow that this war even had to happen. So many lives would be lost.

"I'm scared." Said a voice to my left. I turned to see Linda, the gun her in hand shaking. "What if I die? I don't want anyone to die."

I looked at her. "Fear doesn't shut you down, it wakes you up." I said. "Linda… you can trust me. What were your test results?"

"I'm not supposed to tell anyone." She said defensively. "I can't tell you."

"I'm it too." I told her softly.

"You're… you're Divergent too?" She asked, her voice quivering.

"Yeah." I said. "What exactly are you afraid of?"

She stared at the horizon. "I don't know."

"Well, I know how to let you know." I said, an idea rising in my head. "Follow me." I summoned someone else to our posts, and led her to the room where we went through the fear simulation.

"What's all this?" Linda asked softly.

"It's a fear simulation. You go through all of your fears."

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Linda drew back.

"Yes." I said. "I'm sure of it. Now sit down."

I put the needle in her neck. She winced, but didn't cry out like I knew she wanted to.

I watched the screen.

She walked into an empty room. It was empty. And still empty. And then her father walked in.

She ran from him. He chased her. She tried for the door, but it was locked. She screamed.

Then I looked at her. She was shivering and sweating. I walked over to her, keeping an eye on the screen. "Calm down. Face your fears."

Her breathing slowed. I sighed with relief and walked back over to the screen. What I saw horrified me.


	21. Chapter 21

Her father had her pinned against a wall and was punching her. She screamed at him, and that was when I noticed she was chained to the wall.

She closed her eyes and pulled on her hands. The chains snapped. She ran for the door – which was unlocked – and ran from the room.

Next fear.

She fell from the top of a building. And kept falling. No matter how long she fell, the ground was still the same length away. She looked around for a way to escape her fate and jumped through the window.

Then she was at her Choosing ceremony. She was about to choose, when suddenly a buzzer rang. "Sorry! Time's up! You're factionless!"

She collapsed on the floor. "Wait! I didn't choose yet!"

"Too bad." The person said calmly. "You're factionless."

She punched the person, and the room collapsed.

She was running from something. I peered at the screen, and I could make out a huge tarantula. I shivered.

She jumped into a river, and the tarantula hissed and spat at her. Then she was drowning in the river.

Two more fears… her family didn't know her/hated her, and… the last one.

"Come on, Linda." Simulation Jack was pleading. "Don't do this to me… join Fortitude." He put his hands around her waist and looked deep into her eyes. "I understand why you had to pretend to be factionless… but you can really be a part of this. We can start dating. You can have fun in the faction you _belong_ in. You know what your test results were, Linda. Join me." He leaned his head in for a kiss, and Linda backed away. Simulation Jack's eyes flamed and he pulled out a gun. "You're the reason for this, Linda. You could have changed everything."

She screamed as he shot the gun and fell to the floor as her chest pumped with the bullet wound.

I turned to her, just to see that she wasn't breathing.


	22. Chapter 22

"Linda!" I shouted and sprang to her. Her eyes flew open and she shot up.

"Did you see… Did you see all of that?" She asked miserably.

"Your father is a *****." I growled.

"Don't report him!" She begged. "He's really quite nice when he's not in a mood."

"He's your father. He shouldn't be having moods at all." I said sharply, thinking about Tobias. "Linda, what factions did you get?"

"Erudite." She said. "And Candor… and Abnegation… and Dauntless."

"You got four freaking factions?"

"Amity." She squeaked.

"You got all five? Goodness gracious." I put my hands to my head. "We've got to get back to our posts. Do you know how long you were in there? In the simulation?"

"About two hours?" She guessed.

"Try ten minutes." I said. "Gosh. We could use you."

"You're not using me." Linda hissed.

"That's not what I meant… I meant that you're a powerful fighter. I've had a talk with Tori… you're one of Them, aren't you?" I said suddenly. "You can control things."

"C-control things?" Linda stuttered. "What do you mean?"

"Hm…" I hummed. "Linda, think about getting that chair over to where I'm standing."

She looked at me like I was crazy. "I'm not some kind of superhero, okay? I'm just me. This is real life, not a fairy tale."

"Just… do… it." I said impatiently. "I have an idea."

She shrugged and closed her eyes. A piece of equipment hit me in the stomach.

"Owww!" I said. "So it hasn't fully developed yet…"

"What the heck are you talking about!" She yelled. The chair flew and fell on her foot. "Darn!"

"Okay… okay." I said, trying to calm her down. "Listen. There is a thing about Divergents who have all the factions. In the old days, the Erudites were crazy about them especially."

"So I've heard." Linda said. "My aunt was killed when the war began."

"Okay…" I said. "My mom was killed when the war began. Three years after, we're back. But that's off-topic."

"My apologies."

"Anyway, there was an old myth that they haven't been around since the factions were created, because they all mysteriously died. But if some were still around, in hiding… that's off-topic too. The myth was that the Divergents were able to control things with their minds. Everyone believed it to be a myth, and even that died out. But then, if there was one Divergent with all five factions who suddenly popped up in the middle of nowhere… no offense…."

"None taken."

"… then we'd be sure to win the war." I sighed suddenly. "I do wish this war didn't have to be fought… it reminds me so of our of five factions."

Linda gasped. "That's it! Fighting isn't the answer!"


	23. Chapter 23

"What do you mean?"

"I mean… the five factions, Harmonious, Fortitude, and the other three… they almost fit exactly with our five factions."

"So…" I said, slowly catching on.

"So!" Linda said exasperatingly. "So! So, maybe the factions weren't meant to fight, but to merge!"

I did a face palm. "Linda, that's brilliant! Lots of innocent lives could be saved! Why didn't I think of that?"

Linda shrugged. "Come on! We have to go to Candor!"

"Oh… not so fast, Glenda." I said, flying up to her and blocked her way out of Dauntless with my wings.

"It's Linda!" She protested.

"Whatever. But did you really think of going without the other three?"

Linda trudged over to where they were - in break - and explained her idea. There were exclamations and face-palms, and they got on their factionless uniforms.

And so the five of us left Dauntless once again.

We got to Candor in about 30 minutes. I feared that we were too late, but I was able to signal Tobias and neither Fortitude nor Amity were in sight.

"Tris! You promised!" He said firmly. "I don't want anything to happen to you again! Do I have to…"

"Now, Four." I interrupted. "Linda, explain."

She did so.

"But what am I supposed to do?" Tobias said helplessly.

"Go out there." I suggested. "Talk with the leader of Fo… uh, the brave faction. Reason with him."

"And if it doesn't work?"

I choked up at the thought of seeing Tobias, dead on a stone floor. "If it doesn't work… then I expect to see you spreading your wings, inflicting terror upon our enemies."

He shook my hand just as the cry went up. "They're coming! They're coming!"

Tobias and I kissed, each of us knowing it might be our last kiss, and he went out to the battlefield. Alone.


	24. Chapter 24

(Tobias POV, because I want to write this. But it is most likely the only Tobias POV in this story. Be warned.)

I walked up to the battlefield, without any assistance. I couldn't stand seeing her beautiful, angelic face and know it might be the last time. Not after losing her once. This time, it was time for me to be heroic.

So, I walked.

Soon, I see someone else walking up to face me. He had black hair and brown eyes. He was carrying a gun and two fold-up chairs. He set them on the grass and unfolded them. "Sit."

I sat down, and he did the same. He settled down. "I assume you're here to negotiate peace?"

I nodded. He smiled. He really did have a nice smile, I reflected.

"I am the leader of Sincere." He told me. "Call me Howard."

"I am the leader of Dauntless." I replied. "Call me… Tobias."

"What is your peace negotiation?" He asked me.

"Why are you about to attack Candor?" I returned.

"We want to take over your factions." He told me. I blinked. So straightforward, yet he seemed at ease. So like a Candor. Maybe Linda was right.

"Our peace negotiation is," I started, "You do not take over our factions, but instead, we merge our factions."

"How did you know about our attack?" He asked, obviously thinking about my offer.

"We captured five factionless trying to sneak out and drugged them with a dose of truth serum." I said. "They told us that there was an attack planned from more factions. That's all we heard from them before they passed out."

"Oh dear." Howard said. "Are they alright?"

"They also told us that they had changed their names so they wouldn't be recognized and brought back to their despised life." I said. "Amanda's name is Tris. Sam's name is Mark. Sawyer's name is David. Martha's name is Linda, and Katherine's name is Amy."

Howard shook his head. "Poor them… they were so starved for a life of freedom."

"So, do you accept the peace negotiation?" I asked.

"I will have to confer with the leaders of our other factions." He said, getting up. "I will return soon. I brought some food for you, and I promise that there is nothing in it except for what should be." He went down the to where his army was waiting, and I munched on a piece of watermelon until he came back.

"As you may not know, Sincere values correct speech." Howard said. "We have deduced that you speak the truth about your peace negotiation, though you haven't been quite correct about the factionless, you have been correct about their names and that they have been returned to you. We accept the peace negotiation. Our factions shall merge." He got up. "Thank you for your courtesy meeting."

"Excuse me." I said, feeling the need to speak pretty after his little speech. "Is there a Jeanine in your factions?"

"You needn't worry about Jeanine Matthews." Howard said. "I felt lies in her speech, so we delivered her to our River faction. She will not utter lies again in daylight except to herself."

Howard and I shook hands, and he left to go to his army, taking with him the fold-up chairs and the little picnic. I went back triumphant.


	25. Chapter 25

**Let me explain. Will is alive, Tori is alive. They were brought back with Erudite technology much like the way Jeanine was. This was possible because they did not become Angels. Also, if I mentioned someone else who died… well, just assume that they were brought back with Erudite technology.**

(Tris POV)

"He's back!" Amy shouted. I flew out to meet him. Linda squealed and the handle popped off her suitcase. She screwed it on, her eyes at the floor. I grinned.

"They accepted! There will be peace!"

"God bless Divergence!" I said after we hugged. "We did it! All thanks to Linda."

"If it wasn't for you." Linda corrected. "You're the one who got me through my fears."

"But you're the one that had them." I argued.

"Now, girls, let's not argue about who saved the day." Tobias joked. "It was obviously all me."

"We owe most of it to Nita." I pointed out.

"THANKS NITA!" Tobias bellowed.

Nita shot up from her chair and looked around wildly. We cracked up laughing.

"Hey." Someone said from behind Tobias. Linda gasped.

"Jack."

"Linda." He said. "Hey."

"Idiots." Tori exclaimed. "The Choosing Ceremony takes place tomorrow and you're sitting around, talking? Idiots. Plain idiots."

I hugged Tori. "Yes, Tori." I raised my voice. "Good job, everyone! Never forget this moment, this moment where we made friends and joined together to protect our factions. Never forget your friendships! Things like this can come and go, but true friends are forever, no matter what is in their way. Now… everyone go home! And if you receive criticism for coming here, let it roll off your back. You did the right thing by coming here."

Everyone dispersed. I flew Tobias back to our apartment to make the plans for Choosing day.

"Oh gods." I fell on the bed. "It's been a long two months."

"Would you rather be in Angel's Place?" He asked me, draping his arms around my shoulder. I shivered a bit from the spark.

"No." I said, smiling. "I'm right where I need to be."


	26. Chapter 26

"Alright folks!" Tobias said. "It's time for the choosing ceremony."

There were a lot of people there, almost too many for the seats. The Abnegation and Efficacious volunteered to stand, but there was no need for them. There were enough seats left over for the new initiates, and the two selfless factions could sit down.

"Before we start." I interrupted. "I need to say something."

Every eye on the room turned to me as I flew to my spot next to Tobias. "Linda, a girl in Abnegation, has been abused by her father. That is why she will go first."

There were gasps, and every eye followed the Abnegation's to see a raging mad father and a suddenly little scared girl. Then a large screen came down on the back of the room, and I pressed a button on the remote. The screen then showed Linda's first fear, her father, as he pinned her to the wall and beat her.

"How dare you!" Her father shouted in a very un-Abnegation-like way and stood up. "That's a fake! A fake, I say!"

Angel Matthews, leader of Harmonious, rose to face him. "We cannot have an abuser in our midst." She spoke clearly. "Eric. Matthew. Fred. John."

Two people from Astute and two from Fortitude rose and grabbed the blustering man, dragging him to a fate I could only explain as… River faction.

"Linda, you will be the first to choose." I told her and flew back to my seat.

She took the knife and stared at the bowls. It didn't take long before her blood hit the coals.

There was cheering. Mark clapped her on the back and I heard him whisper "there's no seat next to your boyfriend, unfortunately." She blushed and slapped his arm. "He's not my boyfriend!"

The ceremony continued. Everyone cheered for every sixteen year old in our army, and they all beamed, appreciative of the applause. Then one from Harmonious – Sally somebody - was called up to the stage. She turned right in front of the bowls and began her speech, loud and clear. I leaned forward, curious as to what the other factions did at their Choosing Ceremony.

"I have enjoyed my time in Harmonious." She began, smoothing her blue skirt. "Angel has been very nice to me, and my parents and little sister have consented my decision." She took a deep breath. "It has been a difficult decision, as I am Divergent."

"So they say right out that they're Divergent." I mused.

"But I have come to the conclusion with the help of my older brother in Astute." She continued. "To take on the responsibilities of Sincere."

There were claps as she bowed and took her seat with Sincere. Two people, one in blue and one in black and white – Candor – sat next to her and talked to her quietly.

Everyone from the other factions handled their choosing much the same way, except for the Efficacious. There was one Efficacious I knew I'd never forget.

"My name is Susan Cooper." She began shyly. "I'm a good friend of Caroline, who transferred into Fortitude last year. My test result was Astute, therefore I shall go where I belong. With the help of my parents who approve my decision, I will willingly take on the responsibilities of Astute." She curtsied and quickly left the stage.

I was sitting in between Tobias and the leader of Fortitude when the transfers filed in. Tobias and I smiled at each other.

Christina turned around and whispered to me. "You need to get checked out."

"Why?" I asked her.

"Because! You and Tobias are in the same apartment." She said and turned around before I could answer.


	27. Chapter 27

"Yes?" Shauna asked as the three – sorry Christina – four of us sat around the table.

"Check her!" Chris screamed at Shauna. I blushed.

Shauna glared at her and brought me into a bedroom, where she asked me a whole bunch of questions and stuff. I don't remember the whole process, but the result was I was not pregnant. I sighed with relief. "Can you imagine me, a 23 year old being pregnant?"

"You'd better imagine it." Tobias said suddenly and kissed me. "We're getting married today."

"WE WHAT?" I screamed at him.

"It's Friday." He reminded me. "Everything is in the living room."

I raced in the living room and gasped. Everything _was_ in the living room. I gasped.

"Do you like your dress?" Chris asked innocently, standing in the doorway. "I picked it out especially for you."

"Everything is laid out perfectly!" I said happily. "Great. Now help me put this thing on."

So Tobias and I had the most interesting wedding. The rings were missing so Will drove all the way back to his house to get them, then Tobias stepped on my foot when we danced, but I was never prouder – nor will I be – then when I got married to Tobias and finally became known as Mrs. Eaton. Afterwards, the gang retired to our apartment and we played a juicy truth or dare game.

"Uriah, truth or dare?" Zeke asked.

"Dare, duh." Uriah sniffed.

"I dare you to ask Tris next." Zeke said.

"Fine. Tris, truth or dare?"

"Heck." I said. "Truth."

"Good." Uriah grinned. "How many times have Tobias and you done it?"

I went bright red. "Um…"

"Take off or answer." Uriah said. I took off my top (we all changed after the wedding was over).

Tobias stared. I slapped him. "Lynn."

"Dare."

"Okay." I said, thinking. "I dare you to kiss your crush." Lynn looked around the room. "I don't like anyone in here. Tobias, truth or dare."

"Dare." He said, feeling lively.

"I dare you to do seven minutes in heaven with Tris."

"Later." Tobias said. "Being married, I can do that. Zeke."

"Dare."

Tobias whispered in his ear. Zeke shrugged.

Then he put Shauna in his lap and played with her hair. He kissed her in front of everyone on her neck. She went bright red and wiggled out of his grip, but her wiggling only made her go more red. "Stop laughing!" She protested. "Marlene, truth or dare."

"Truth."

"How many times have you and Uriah done it?" The jeans were off in a flash. "Tris."

"Hi. Truth."

"Well, Tris sure is a pansycake today." Uriah teased.

"Shut up, Uriah." Marlene said sweetly. He shut up. "Tris, are you excited for the next year of Dauntless initiates?"

"Yes." I nearly shouted. "That was obvious. Do a different one."

Marlene thought for a bit. "Okay… are you going back to Angel's Place?"

Dead silence. I looked around before asking, "You can go back?"

She nodded eagerly. "You can go back every eclipse." She fingered her hair.

"Are you going back?" I challenged.

"No." She said firmly.

"Toby, dear man, truth or dare?" I asked him.

"Dare." He said.

"Kick Zeke." He kicked his foot.

"Okay… Uriah."

"Dare."

And so the game went on. It went on until I was forced to take off my jeans, will I feel worth telling you about.

"Kiss Zeke." Uriah dared me.

And so the jeans were off. I was very embarrassed to be in so little, but I was better off than Marlene, who had been forced to take off her bra and answer an embarrassing question to avoid taking off her remaining piece of underwear.

I ended the game with a dare for everyone "I DARE EVERYONE TO GO TO BED IN THE CLOTHES THEY'RE WEARING!" because I wanted to scare Marlene half to death. Tobias and I retired to bed, and we ended off the awesome day with an awesome night with no sickness.


	28. Chapter 28

The next day, Four and Six set out with the gang to our jobs in the Dauntless Headquarters… mostly. A few of our Dauntless students went off with Fortitude for their training, a few Fortitude came here. We switched off every day. Nita got to train the dauntless-born initiates.

Of course, there were a few initiates who flirted with "The legendary Four and Six" but they never made it past the flirting stage. Linda was very, very fun to train. The Divergents trained separately with me, no matter if they were Dauntless or Fortitude. The Divergents with all of the factions practiced mind control with me, and the ones who didn't practiced how to react to fear simulations and things like a Dauntless would. I am proud to report that even when I was ill, I was able to train initiates.

Howard and Tobias have become great friends. Fortitude still hunts, and everyone still wears their faction's colors (though Erudite and Harmonious wear different shades of blue so they don't get mixed up).

It all went crazy when Tobias locked me in the bedroom.

"Dude!" I yelled at him.

"What?" He smirked. "Still afraid?"

I glared at him. "Really? You really just said that?"

"Yep." He said, happy with the reaction. "I just did."

I lunged at him. He let me catch him, and then he pushed me against the wall next to the door and kissed my neck. I moaned. "Tobias, please… don't make me do it."

He pulled away and sat on the bed. "Do away."

I grinned and sat on his lap, wrapped my legs around his waist. I pulled his shirt over his head and bit my lip.

"I dare you." He said smirking. "But you can't do it, can you? You'll have to take off an article of clothing."

I took off my shirt. His jaw dropped. "Dang, Tris. I thought you'd do it."

I pushed him down and sat on his waist. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Did you date and/or kiss anyone while I was away?"

"Nope." He said, popping the p. "Truth or dare, Six."

"Dare."

"Wed bed and dead me Eric and Zeke."

I chewed my lip. "Well, I'm already married to you, so bed you wed Zeke and dead Eric, obviously dead Eric."

He laughed. "Truth or dare, Tris?"

"It's my turn." I whined.

"Okay, Dare then." Tobias said. "If I wasn't here, who'd you be dating?"

I sighed and took off my black yoga pants. "Don't – make me slap you."

He kissed my chest. "I'm not afraid of the slap."


	29. Chapter 29

I woke up with a bad feeling in my stomach – as if I hadn't eaten for four months and then suddenly had a huge feast. Or if I'd drank too much eggnog.

I got dressed and plodded down to Dauntless HQ. I gathered up my Divergents and coached them. During lunch, I didn't feel like eating, so I sat down and made my wings cover me completely.

Suddenly, one of my wings snapped. I cried out and stood up. "What the…"

It was a man – I suppose – but I didn't recognize the man. He was holding a gun… curse me for not carrying a weapon with me!

"What do you want?" I snapped.

"You." He said, his lips curling into a smirk. "I've caught you now, Beatrice. You're all mine."

He tied my wrists in a strong rope and put me in a large box, closing it over my face. I didn't see anything else after that, but I could tell when we left the city. I was surprised when we went through the territory of the other factions, went through what was now merely an extension of Sincere, and passed through the river on a boat. It felt like hours before we were across on dry land. I had to force myself to not get seasick.

It _had_ been hours, however. It was a full four hours before they took the top off and threw me in a prison cell. I nursed my broken wing after they left and wondered what I did this time.

It was a full week until I was let out of the cell.


	30. Chapter 30

It was a dark, stormy day they let me out. They dragged me into a small room and locked the door.

I walked around the room a few times, trying to figure out how to get away, but there was nothing… it was all walls and nothing but walls. Then the door opened and the man walked in. The door was locked behind him again.

"You." He said, sneering. "Little, helpless you."

I sat down. "Why am I here?"

"You're going to help us." He said.

"What if I don't want to?" I asked him.

"You will get hurt." He said.

"I've been hurt before, it won't affect me in the least." I told him defensively.

"It won't?" Quicker than lightning, he had me trapped against the wall. "Are you sure?" He drove a knife through my arm. I cried out.

"I thought so." He growled, taking out the knife. I fell back to the ground and examined my arm. It was broken and bruised, badly hurt from the knife.

"How long will I be in here?" I asked him quietly.

"As long as it takes." He returns, standing over me. "As for now…" he checked his watch. "…it's time for a bit of torture."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~After this scene!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He finally put me back in the cell. I crept into a corner and ate the stale piece of cornbread he threw at me. That was the only food I got until the next morning at 6 am. I tried out my Angel powers and found – to my delight – that they still worked, partially. I got to have a few pancakes without syrup, some soap to wash up with – a little bit, just enough for a small bath – and a cinnamon roll. However, soon I was not even to get that – I was becoming weaker and weaker.

I soon got used to the schedule. In the morning, I was woken up and dragged to the torture room, where I was for an hour before the man came. "Help us to get revenge on your precious factions." He would always say. I always declined, and then he tortured me. Then, late at night, he dragged me back to the cell and tossed me some stale cornbread. I got a few hours of sleep – and then the time came to wake up again.

After many days of this, I wondered if anyone would ever come to save me.


	31. Chapter 31

Then it all went down.

I had suspected my pregnancy by the amount of time I spent throwing up, but I knew it was real when I was three weeks late for my period. Then I hope up early one morning and saw the bump.

I knew that the man – whose name was Greg, by the way – would be interested in the baby, and I dreaded our torture session. When he entered the torture room, he noticed right away. He took off my top and inspected the bump.

"So, you're pregnant." He said, delighted. "I bet your Tobias is going to be so very happy." He kissed the bump. "If you ever see him again."

He pushed me into a corner. I curled into a ball and waited for the chains and the whip. They came, but they left my stomach free – thank god – chaining me to the walls. He came at me with the whip, and the knife, pausing every so often to make a biting comment or tickle/kiss my stomach. He even blew on it a few times, making me moan. He would then grin and continue with the torture.

I was exhausted that night. I cleaned my stomach, getting all of his germs off of it, and patted it a few times. I soon fell asleep, taking care to lay on my back. The next day was much the same as the last, except the torture was much harder than before. The same thing continued for many days, which stretched into weeks, which stretched into a month.

Then – thank god – a change of plans. Well, mostly a change of plans. I had now been gone from the Dauntless HQ, from my Tobias, for five months. Greg finally brought me to the torture room and said we were doing something different today.

The "something different" was me doing breathing exercises. I guess he wanted to be ready for when the baby came before we did torture. On the other hand, maybe the breathing was the torture... he massaged my chest to help me breathe better, making me take off my top and bra so he could do so. That was help I did _not_ need.

He let me stay in the torture room after that, which was a relief since it was a bit bigger than my cell. Unfortunately, he insisted that someone else stay with me, in case the baby came. Exactly a month later, I began to have contractions. The person staying with me – who was once a nurse herself – notified Greg, who coached me through the entire process. Exactly three hours later, my daughter was born. I had been hoping for a daughter, but I didn't think my hope would become a reality. For that reason, I named her Hope.

For the next few weeks, the torture dwindled down. Then, of course, something bad had to happen.

My daughter disappeared.


	32. Chapter 32

They didn't have to drag me… I walked right into the torture room. Greg's eyes gleamed when he saw me. "Hello, Beatrice!"

"Where is my daughter!" I screamed. He had me pinned down to the floor before you could say "here".

"She will be returned to you if you cooperate." He hissed in my ear, his hands going up my shirt. "If you do not cooperate, she will be killed."

I sat numbly for a few minutes. "You can't kill an 8-week-old girl!" I screamed at him, finally. "And get your filthy hands off of me!"

I pulled my yoga pants back on and stared at him, daring him to answer me. He did. "I'm not going to kill her." He said, finally. He tied me up and carried me bridal style until we got to a larger room, where I saw Hope. He grabbed he and held up a knife, leaning me against the wall. "In a few minutes, at the eclipse, your daughter will be dead." He hissed.

"Wait… what is tonight?" I asked him.

"The eclipse should be happening any moment now." He told me, sneering. He handed Hope and the knife to another man, standing by. He held the knife to her throat. "Any… moment…"

Then I felt it. I felt the lift in my wings. They sparkled, and my chains snapped. Greg and the other man fell to the floor, crying out. Hope fluttered her little angel wings, oblivious to what was going on. I grabbed her and made my prayer known to the heavens. "To Angel's Place I descended, and to Angel's Place I will return. To abide there for a moon, then to make myself known to my enemies and my friends. Take me back."

A brilliant light flashed around me, and I zoomed upwards to be swallowed by the clouds.


	33. Chapter 33

It had already been a week at Angel's Place. Hope was growing nicely, at 9-and-a-half weeks old. She had already begun her flying lessons with John, an Angel friend of mine. He knew that during the next eclipse, I would return to Earth. He was sad that Hope and I had to leave, but he also taught me something.

"What do you mean Angels can't do it every eclipse?" I asked him.

"They do it every full moon and new moon." John corrected me patiently. "However, you can do it at an eclipse, but you descended during the new moon – it is recommended to go at a new moon."

"But the new moon is in a few days!" I exclaimed. "Do you mean to say that I can go… then?"

"Yes, you and Hope can go the day after tomorrow." John said. "Just tell the Master and make the arrangements."

So, the next day, I went to the Master and made the arrangements. Since I was actually going, I wanted to descend right in front of the apartment – almost a year after I was kidnapped. Unfortunately, I wouldn't be able to go right in front of the apartment… I would land somewhere in Chicago. The next 24 hours seemed to drag, but the night finally came. It was a dark night, the night that Hope and I descended. We went down with our wings extended, descending right in the middle of a battlefield.

There were screams, and people dropped their guns and pointed. I folded my wings, and little Hope folded her wings too, and we landed right next to an injured man. I looked around.

On one side I spotted Fortitude, Dauntless, and the River faction – I shuddered, it must be a terrible battle if the River faction was there – and on the other side, I recognized Greg and others from my torture place. But my eyes were only for Tobias.

"My gods." He said, walking towards me. "Tris."


	34. Chapter 34

I collapsed into his arms, my body only now allowing myself to feel the wounds I received at the hands of Greg, while Hope stood watching us. She had a bit of hair now, Tobias's hair, and my eyes and wings. She had a nose that related to Greg's nose, but I dissed that as unimportant. We had a war to win, and I was pretty sure I knew what it was about.

I made myself grow in size, my wings helping a bit, and hovered above the ground a little. "The factions have won!" I shouted. Our enemies covered their ears. "I have descended from the Heavens themselves to share this message. Go to your homes!"

Our enemies turned tail and ran. I shrank to my normal size and collapsed, everything getting darker and darker until I only saw black.

I woke up in my apartment, under lots of covers, in bed. I sat up, shivering. "Tobias?"

He shot up and held my hand. "You're awake, good. Tris, you've been away for almost a year!" He said, sounding almost angry. "Where've you been?"

I told him everything – about how I was kidnapped and tortured, and about having Hope, and going to the Heavens to save her.

"Oh my." He said, running his hands through my hair. "I'm so sorry."

"Is my daughter okay?" I asked suddenly, afraid. "Is she alright?"

"She is okay." Tobias said. "She needs her mother's milk."

He put the wailing child in my arms, and I nursed her. It was long overdue anyway; the front of my shirt was stained. "Every two hours." I instructed him. "How long have I been out?"

"An hour or so." He said. "The whole gang is outside in the family room… Shauna's been coming in every ten minutes to check on you and the baby."

I sighed with relief – I wasn't gone for too long. "I never wanted to leave you." I told him.

"I know." He said, massaging my back. "I know, Tris." His eyes had a new light to it than ever before. "I'm a daddy."

"Yeah." I said, smiling, as Hope drew away, then came back. "And I'm a Mum."

"They wanted to take over our factions." Tobias said suddenly.

"I know." I said, swaying a bit. I had bandages all over me, I could barely move with my broken arm. "But they didn't."

"No." Tobias kissed our little baby. "And we're still together.


	35. Chapter 35

(flash-forward to when Hope has her choosing ceremony)

"This has been a good year." Hope said, smiling. "But I'm not about to leave my faction. I have too many friends here, and my family is here. I am willing to take on the responsibilities of Dauntless." There were cheers as Hope sat between her little sister, Natalie and her mother… me! Tobias was beaming as he hugged her.

"You know, Natalie will be next." Tobias whispered to me. "Then after Natalie, John. Then Mark and then Jennifer."

I shoved him. "Don't rush things." I scolded him playfully. "We're taking it one Choosing Ceremony at a time."

He kissed my cheek. "Of course, my Angel. Whatever you want."

After the Choosing Ceremony ended, Tobias and I rose as the new leaders of Dauntless and led the initiates to the train. Since it was my turn to operate the net, I watched as the first jumper screamed and fell.

"What's your name?" I asked my daughter.

"Hope." She replied, grinning.

"Hope." I repeated, squeezing her hand. "I'm Six. Welcome to Dauntless."

**THIS IS THE END, FOLKS! VOTE YES OR NO IN REVIEWS IF YOU WANT A SEQUEL FOLLOWING HOPE'S INITIATION AND STUFF! SHOUTOUT TO BOOKSLOVER2000 FOR GOING ALL THE WAY WITH ME! THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR READING AND REVIEWING, FOLLOWING AND FAVORITING! IT MEANS MORE TO ME THAN YOU'LL EVER KNOW :D**

**BonnieSilver888, out.**


End file.
